Heretofore, various colorants, typically copolymerizable anthraquinone derivatives have been incorporated into polymers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,142; 3,424,708; 3,359,230; 3,372,138; and 4,116,923. While these colorants may function adequately for certain end use applications, there is a need for less expensive and less complex colorants of the orange to red hues for use in beverage bottles and the like, especially where the colorants are to be blended with other colorants such as to give the highly preferred amber bottle color.